<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1000 words by sorayume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951310">1000 words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume'>sorayume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X-2, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Singer Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Friends do a Rock Performance and they have an unexpected Guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Darth Vader, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1000 words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a silly fluffy one off AU! Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cheers of the crowd reached his ears as Luke stepped onto the top of the Millenium Falcon, they were doing an impromptu performance for the people of Naboo, and he was ready to show them the spirit of his soul, of his mother, of the Jedi</p><p>Taking a deep breath he stepped onto the stage, with his bandmates. They were the Millenium Skydreams, band on the run, spreading the word against the corrupt corporate Empire. </p><p>His Reflective bodysuit was ready and he heard the whistle of R2. Chewbacca growled thrice and the little robot started his drums, the sounds of the instruments of his friends filled the air. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and gathered the force upon himself and felt the glow of R2 casting his first song. </p><p>He opened his mouth and began to sing, the force flowing through his notes, his notes flowing through the air the waves of music penetrating across Theed. The first song was fast-paced, he opened his eyes blue and shining and sang, dancing to the beat. His lightsaber flew to his hand and he sparred with it in the air, the lyrics of the song</p><p>He sang of wanting to be more, wanting to defeat the Empire. The crowd was hollering and singing along. They knew this song from Rebel Radio.</p><p>He was breathing sharply as the orange of his outfit swirled around him and he ended in a crouched pose. Grinning wildly. </p><p>Cheers erupted through the crowd. </p><p>R2 changed his clothing to that of his Rebel fatigues and Luke spoke to the crowd. </p><p>“I am Luke Skywalker! This is my drummer and designer, R2D2! My guitarist you all know is the suave Han Solo, rocking in on the bass in Chewbacca, and my favorite sister, Princess Leia is on the Piano. I am so glad you can all be here tonight!”</p><p>He heard mostly cheers but from the back of the crowd, he heard nothing and looked to see the black form of Darth Vader watching. It was time. </p><p>This would be his only chance, the only chance to open his Father’s heart. He turned and met Leia’s eyes she nodded and he took a deep breath.</p><p>“I have a special song for y’all tonight! This is an oldie I am remixing. Many of you here on Naboo probably like it. I hope you enjoy this rendition.” </p><p>The slow melody started and Luke’s outfit changed to the sparkling purple dress, based on the dress his mother had worn in her last performance. </p><p>“I know that your hiding things,<br/>
Using Gentle words to comfort me”</p><p>The melody drained on and Luke felt through the force the spike of Vader’s feelings. </p><p>He knew this song. He knew it was about him. He could feel the pain in his heart.</p><p>He nodded to R2 and the droid slightly shifted the program and the image of his mother overtook him, her voice overtaking him. Singing the chorus in his place. </p><p>Her white face makeup and beautiful outfit shining like she was here in this moment once more.</p><p>The entire crowd gasped and the feelings in Vader swelled.</p><p>The 2nt chorus started and Luke was using all his force powers to hold his mothers' image </p><p>'<em>Wait for me, I'll write you letters'</em><br/>
<em>I could see how you stand</em><br/>
<em>With your eyes to the floor</em><br/>
<em>But still, I swore</em><br/>
<em>To hide the doubt</em><br/>
<em>When I turn back the pages</em><br/>
<em>Anger might have been the answer</em><br/>
<em>What if I'd hung my head</em><br/>
<em>And said that I couldn't wait?</em><br/>
<em>But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late”</em></p><p>The chorus ended and Luke stepped out and they were paralleled, he and his beautiful mother, singing in harmony. </p><p>Together he dances with her, tears flowing down his face not bothering the projected make upon his face. </p><p>His heart swelled and swelled with music the force was flooding the entire area now and even the darkness of Vader could not hold back against the brilliance of his mother’s and his love.</p><p>
  <em>“Cause a thousand words</em><br/>
<em>Call out through the ages</em><br/>
<em>They'll fly to you</em><br/>
<em>Even though I can't see</em><br/>
<em>I know they are reaching you,</em><br/>
<em>Suspended on silver wings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh! A thousand words</em><br/>
<em>One thousand embraces</em><br/>
<em>Will cradle you</em><br/>
<em>Making all of your weary days seem far away</em><br/>
<em>They'll hold you forever”</em>
</p><p>He sang and sang, the song was coming to an end and the projection of Padme faded and it was just him, singing the final words. </p><p>As the song faded, he fell to his knees and the force swirled to a stop, the entire crowd was frozen in awe. Then the eruption of their cheers filled Luke. His shields were down and it was too much and he felt himself passing out.</p><p>The last thing he heard was Han and Vader shouting his name in union “Luke!”</p><p>He woke, his head aching, in their warm arms a few minutes later. Leia crying and Vader holding his face in his large leather glove whispering “Son, you were perfect, I am sorry, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“You heard, she wanted you to hear.” Luke rasped at the suited man.</p><p>“I know, I… I should have listened, I can’t believe it has taken all this time for me to listen to her.” Vader whispered.</p><p>“It’s ok Father, we forgive you,” Luke said softly.</p><p>Vader looked up to Leia, and Leia watched her brown eyes fill with tears as he asked “Even you Leia? After.. everything?”</p><p>Leia nodded, her voice mute after it had been stolen by surgery by Vader’s cooperation years ago. </p><p>Luke could hear his father’s tears through the force and reached up and touched his mask. “We can start again, Father.”</p><p>“I have more than a 1000 words I need to make it up to you both, but I will try my best.” The voice stammered through its respirator. </p><p>“That’s all we can ask.’ </p><p>That was all they asked, and a new chapter began.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the song 1000 words from FFX-2<br/>I don’t own the rights to this song.<br/>The art is my own!<br/>Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>